


Have Your Cake

by liroa15



Series: Markmates [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liroa15/pseuds/liroa15
Summary: The future looks bright.





	Have Your Cake

It takes a little bit longer than Connor thought it would when he was a kid (and he never did get the Calder), but he’s finally, finally taking the Stanley Cup from Gary Bettman while the Edmonton crowd loses its collective mind all around him. 

Connor takes the Cup for a skate, smiling so hard that his cheeks fucking hurt. He takes his time, trying to decide to whom he should hand the Cup. The logical part of his brain knows that it should go to Talbs or Nuge or Brods, but the logical part of his brain isn’t in charge right now.

“Lion,” he shouts, loud enough for the guys to hear him even over all their celebrating. Behind him, Nursey hoots. “Come and get it.”

Leon comes forward then, a huge grin on his face. “We fucking did it!” he shouts, loud enough to be heard by the cameras that are swarming around them. Connor laughs as he hands the Cup, which is the lightest 35 pounds he’s ever lifted, over to Leon.

Leon kisses him then, in front of everyone, while they’re both still holding the Cup. And then Leon is gone, taking the Cup for his own skate, and Connor is left trying to answer Cassie Campbell’s questions about how he’s feeling and what was up with that kiss. 

He can see Leon handing the Cup off to Talbs out of the corner of his eye and excuses himself from the interview. Cassie says something about enjoying the celebration, and Connor’s really glad he can blame his blush on the exertion of a hard-fought win.

Leon comes to a stop beside him.

“A little warning next time maybe?” Connor grumbles.

“My parents and sister are staying at a hotel tonight,” Leon offers. “Cam’s around here somewhere, and I think he and your parents are going to find somewhere else to stay tonight too.”

“Might as well enjoy tonight,” Connor agrees. 

“All right, lovebirds,” Nursey calls, pointing to centre ice where they’re going to take the team picture. “Let’s get this party started.”

“Way ahead of you, Nursey,” Leon calls back.

~

By the time they stumble back home, both Connor and Leon are really fucking drunk. “I don’t want to do press tomorrow,” Connor mumbles. He’s lost his tie and one shoe somewhere, but he doesn’t really care.

Leon mumbles something in German, but he’s basically asleep standing up, so he’s no help. Connor manages to get them both naked and into bed without too much trouble.

When Connor’s alarm goes off a few hours later, Connor wakes with a groan. 

“Turn it off,” Leon groans. 

“Can’t. We’ve got press because of _someone_ ,” Connor replies and goes to take the longest, hottest shower he can manage. It helps a little.

Leon manages to get some food together, mostly protein shakes and dry toast, before he goes for his own shower, and then it’s back to the arena for endless press.

At some point, one of the national reporters—Connor doesn’t recognize him—asks, “And what about that kiss? Is there any truth to the rumours about you and Leon Draisaitl?”

Connor shrugs. “I mean, I think it’s pretty common among Markmates. That’s not really the story here,” he continues, even though he knows very well that it’s going to be _the story_.

By the time he makes it back to the room, Leon and the rest of the guys are already there. So is the Cup, and Connor can’t stop himself from heading to it and running his fingers over the bands. Their names aren’t engraved on it yet, but Connor finds all the other Oilers teams and traces the names of their legends.

“Your name is going to be on there soon enough,” Leon says, fingers trailing over Connor’s hip where his Mark is. 

“Fine!” someone who sounds a lot like Looch shouts.

“For what?” Connor demands because he’s pretty sure they haven’t broken any of the bylaws yet. 

“For being so fucking gross around the Cup,” the voice returns, and that’s definitely Looch. 

Leon rolls his eyes but starts digging for his wallet. He hands Brods a couple hundred dollar bills and then grins when Brods gives him a confused look. “Might as well make it worth it,” he says. And then he kisses Connor, complete with rom-com dip, in the middle of the locker room.

When Leon pulls back and Connor starts paying attention to his surroundings again, he can hear several of the guys hooting and laughing about the lovebirds.

~

The party just keeps rolling. The team has rented out a restaurant and paid for a bunch of cabs to take them and their families there, which Connor has to admit is probably a good idea.

Cam and his parents are already there talking to Leon’s parents and sister when they get there. Connor and Leon share a worried glance because no good can come of their parents conspiring, but then Klef is shoving a beer into his hand and Nuge is apparently trying to convince the DJ to play their goal song, so Connor gets a bit distracted by his team’s antics.

The dinner is a buffet, which is probably a smart idea, and it gives Connor time to talk to his teammates and their families and thank them for all their hard work. Nuge, who is definitely not sober and doesn’t seem to be slowing down, claps him on the back and says, “It’s all you, Cap,” he says. “Now go get your boy.”

“I think I’ve paid enough in fines, don’t you?” Connor drawls, which just makes Nuge laugh. 

Connor’s just finished eating when someone wheels out a huge, four-layer chocolate cake that is in no one’s diet plan.

Leon’s there all of a sudden, with a smile on his face. “Surprise,” he says, and maybe Connor’s still too drunk, but he doesn’t get it.

“German chocolate,” Leon adds. “I’m lucky everyone in this city loves you because there’s no way it would have been ready on such short notice otherwise.”

Which, Connor remembers joking about having German chocolate cake at their Mark reveal party years ago with a sudden, vivid clarity. 

“You remembered,” he says stupidly.

“Of course,” Leon says, pressing a kiss to Connor’s temple. 

“Fine,” someone shouts because Connor’s teammates are all assholes who don’t respect their captain.

Connor wouldn’t have it any other way. This, this is perfect.

~

Next day, the media is full of reports about them being Markmates and pictures of them cutting their cake, complete with pull quotes from Leon about it.

And if Connor saves the article, tucking it away with his draft jersey and World Junior and Worlds golds, well, no one has to know.

fin.


End file.
